All the Wild Horses（Chinese Translation）
by kiii17
Summary: Translation of All the Wild Horses by BlueBird Blues /s/7841064/1/All-The-Wild-Horses Translator:kiii17(晨檐)


All The Wild Horses

作者：BlueBird Blues

翻译：晨檐

所有焦躁不安，被残酷地强行从身体撕裂开的灵魂，都被给予一定的时间在属于生者的世界里找寻属于自己的位置。故事设定在第一次世界大战结束后，一个战士，一位上尉，回到了他用生命保卫的那片土地上。

Ray LaMontange作曲并演唱的All The Wild Horses给了我灵感，这是一首优美的歌，它帮助我找到了故事的节奏和氛围。

分级：K

标签：伤害/慰藉

主要人物：Capt. Nicholls & Maj. Jamie Stuart

字数：4237（英文），8000左右（中文）

原文地址： s/7841064/1/All-The-Wild-Horses

今天是我的第一天，我闲逛的第一天。

这期间多少时光已经流走？这是否无关紧要？

不，整个世界都变了。

大街小巷都被烟尘和嘈杂声笼罩着，我的所有感官中，最先恢复的是视觉。在我的视线清晰起来之前，阴翳和灰暗充满了整个空间。双脚的支撑让我直挺挺地立着，脚下踏着的是一颗颗鹅卵石。然后触觉开始回返，我能感受到肩上的厚夹克衫的重量，脖颈上披着的围巾传来温柔的触感，还有空气的湿冷扑上脸颊。下一个是嗅觉，我闻到将要下落的雨点的气息，和旱季将要结束时那股让人昏昏欲睡的气味，还有一些我叫不出名字的味道。最后到来的，也是最后我才意识到的，是听觉。我能听见的最后的声音是子弹碎裂的声响，它已经在我的脑海中萦绕了不知多长时间。而现在它终于被湮没了，新的声响已经充盈了我的耳膜。

是生命的声音。

喧闹、繁杂但却易碎，真不可思议，曾经的我从来就没有注意到生命的脆弱。我听见喋喋不休的唠叨、沙哑的耳语和大笑的声音。我也听见了脚步声，有快有慢的脚步声。

他们告诉我第一天将是最重要的一天，而我的第一天只是冷而已。是的，一个很平常的、不列颠的冬日。天空中没有一丝湛蓝的影子，只有绵延到天际的灰。灿烂的灰色组成天空中各种形状的阴影，沉重而又平滑地移动着。这是我记忆中的天空，黯淡而荒芜，但又并非一片死寂。不，这天空一直是鲜活而有生气的，随着呼吸而永不停歇地脉动着。

一边将大衣领子向上拉了一些，我确信自己能感受到冬日的寒风已经是个奇迹。寒冷携来了令人疼痛的触感，很轻微，但却骤然而尖锐。我不带恐惧地感受着这种熟稔而又令人舒适的刺痛。这真是个该死的奇迹。

我踱出那条大街，拐进另一条小巷。它就在那条街附近，但却又隐匿在视野之外。就像他们告诉我的那样，人群移动的速度很快，他们推搡、咕哝、踩踏而又抱怨着。我站在人行道上，不确定下一步该走向哪一个方向。我头顶的灯柱上就悬挂着街名，我认出了上面写的单词，但这里对于我却依然是完全陌生的。楼房已经比我所能想象的要窜的更高，灯放出斑斓的色彩，光芒刺眼到不可原谅，在雾中闪烁着。

我究竟在什么地方？我究竟应该去那里？

我没有多少时间了。

我该怎样度过这段时光？

他们说我会知道的，可我自己却不太确定。

我的视线扫过人群。可是这又有什么意义？我不可能认出其中的任何一张面孔了。我不属于他们这一代人。我不属于这里任何一代人了。我不可能向他们寻求任何帮助。

但是等等。

有一个年轻女孩站在自由市场门口，就在街对面。她能看见我，我知道的。别人都不能但是她可以。有人用胳膊碰到我的身体，想要道歉却又找不到我的身影，但她能看见我。她的视线望向我的眼睛，而不是穿过我的身体。

她提着一个布袋，绿叶蔬菜和水果欢快地跳动着，就好像快要蜂拥而出。我暂时恢复的视力很好，甚至能看出来她花呢大衣上的缝线针法。她眼睛的颜色是天空的灰色，她穿过街道，视线从没有离开过我。她的脚步坚定，甚至没有觉察到那些为了停下而发出尖叫声的车。那些丑陋而巨大的车就像金属制成的笨拙昆虫。这个世界变成了什么样子！有这样多的噪声，这样刺耳的机器轰鸣。

她穿过马路走到人行道上，提在手上的袋子摇摇欲坠。她身形很瘦小，金色的卷发披散着，从针织帽的缝隙里漏下来。她笑着点了点头说道：

"欢迎回家。"

所以说她知道了。他们从来没有说过在这里会有人帮助我，有那么一瞬间我甚至觉得她可能和我是一类人。想到这里让我感到伤心，她那么年轻，估计还不到二十岁。这么年轻的女孩竟然已经去世了…真是不公平。但我又觉得她似乎和我有所不同，别的人是能够看见她的。她和我并不是一类人。

"你能帮我一个忙吗？"这是我唯一能说的，因为我并不知道自己下一步该做什么。

"我正在寻找一位曾经的战友…也是朋友。"我现在能做到什么吗？时间有限，他们一直这样对我说。这段时光已经是一个礼物，因为上一段生命的戛然而止而被获取。

女孩左右看了看，眼睛开始望向天空。然后她点了点头，拉起我的手，从人行道上走开。

"好吧，"她说，"让我们看看我们能做些什么。"

对于Charlotte来说，鬼魂从来不是陌生人。

她在2岁时遇见了第一个鬼魂。那是一只橘色的猫，回返只是为了向被自己抛下的主人说最后的再见。

他们总在寻找着，那些鬼魂。寻找着被自己丢下的人或事物，他们总有未了的心愿，看起来命运并没有人们所想象的那样不可原谅。

Charlotte相信自己并不那么孤独，她想象有许多人和她一样。他们都能看见回返的鬼魂，能和他们对话或者仅仅是擦肩而过。她选择永远不告诉任何人自己曾与鬼魂说过话，因为这和他们并无什么瓜葛，其实这和她自己也没什么关系，但总要有人帮助他们的。

她从来就不害怕他们，他们也并没有什么可怕的。回来的鬼魂们值得拥有这段时间，他们总是困惑而迷惘，认不出眼前的世界变成了什么模样。

Charlotte愿意帮助他们，她很高兴能做他们的向导。虽然她并不总能成功，但她相信自己做过的事情已经很令人羡慕了。

她沉默地把他带到了她的公寓，这么多年与鬼魂相处的经历已经让她学会了很多事情。

首先，言语是神圣的，它们最好不要被浪费掉，而普通的聊天则很廉价。鬼魂是脆弱而不稳定的生物，死亡和又一次生的机会即使是一秒钟般的短暂，也使他们的灵魂不堪重负。鬼魂通常安静而迷惘，而他们又很容易陷入无限的忧伤中。

第二，询问曾经降临在这些鬼魂身上的死亡是相当不明智的行为。他们的死亡总是恐怖而不公平的，根本就不应该再提起。有的鬼魂不清楚自己的死亡过程，而另一些则了如指掌。

第三，鬼魂们是忧郁的生物。即使是在他们最快乐的时候也鲜见笑容，有的鬼魂的心已经碎了，从接缝处裂成小片。去年五月，她曾帮助过一个眼中永远在溢出泪水的男人。她陪着他的整个时光中，眼泪一直在从他的眼中流出，但他不知道。即使他能感觉到眼泪，这些眼泪的来源对他来说也是个谜。

而这一位看起来很平静，Charlotte想，偷偷瞄了他一眼。

他真的很英俊，就像她见到的大部分男士一样，他穿着一件军用的防水大衣，戴着一顶帽子。看起来这一身都是军人的装扮，到了冬天的时候，他们就会穿戴好围巾和手套。他的头发被剪得很整齐，从一定程度上也透露了他生活的年代。

作为她拥有这份能力的代价，Charlotte少年时期时就被拽入了历史的漩涡中。所有鬼魂都从漫长的时光隧道里穿行而来，而她也将自己奉献给了过去的时光，生活在他人的生命中。她曾经是一个学生，计划着学习着这门繁重的课业。但现在她已经像一块海绵一样，忘情地汲取着这一切了。

男人显然来自上世纪初，他身材高瘦，仿佛有谨慎而勤勉的气场笼罩在周身。他的眼神很温和，像流转的蜂蜜一样清澈。他有些悲痛，但又在努力地隐藏这份感情，看起来成效也不错。

"我们到了。"她轻声说道。她一直在努力放低声音，为了不吓到他们。

她的公寓又小又狭窄，但这种家的气息和感觉已经足够作为我的慰藉了。她家有一块飞地（注1）—正对着窗户的小隔间。她将我领到那里，让我坐了下来。

"你一定感觉有些累了。"她说道。她是对的，我已经疲惫不堪，就好像刚刚狂奔了相当长的一段路一样疲乏。我的骨头和肌肉都在疼痛地哀鸣着。我实在太累了，可是我简直空不出睡觉的时间。

我的身体滑落到隔间的地面上，看见了就在五层楼之下的街道，车辆和行人纷繁流动。

几分钟后她回来了，手中握着两个冒着热气的茶杯。将它们放在茶几上后，她坐在了我对面。她对着右边那一杯做了个手势，眼睛盯着窗外。

"我这里有糖，如果你想要的话，奶油也可以…"

我用怀疑的眼神盯着茶杯。

这是茶，我永远不会认错那琥珀一样的棕色。

我可以吃东西？我可以喝茶？他们从来没有告诉我这些…

她握着手中的马克杯，陶制的茶杯上是模糊的海军蓝，她像捧着一朵纤弱的小花一样捧着它。

她看着我，忽然明白了什么："没什么的，尽管去喝茶吧。"

她平静而温柔的声音让人宽心，我放松了一些，就好像心脏重新开始跳动了一样。

我无比缓慢、极其小心地把手伸向了茶杯，手掌感受到温热的触感，我的身体颤抖的简直不受控制。

上帝，这真是暖和。我将杯子握在手心，稍稍举高了一些，轻嗅着袅袅蒸汽。我闻到茶叶的清香，不，还不止是这些。我能闻到它们等待采摘时泥土的芳香，我能闻到滋润它们生长的甘霖的和抚过它们的双手的气息。我嗅到香草、肉桂和沸水的味道，可沸水在以前也有这样的香气吗？

我将茶杯挨到唇边，让茶水缓缓流进嘴里。茶香几乎要将我的骨头融化了，平滑而温热的液体包裹着我的唇齿。茶从喉咙里滑下，温暖了我冰冷的心。身体里有什么东西复活了，忘乎所以地流转，从我的前额奔向指尖，一直奔腾到我的脚踝。

这是温暖，呼吸，和生命。

我只用了三大口就喝完了这杯茶，并且还极度渴望着更多。而女孩就站在那里，手中是冒着热气的水壶，正准备满足我的愿望。她再一次将马克杯注满了水，茶水在杯子边缘荡漾开来，清澈而碧绿。

我当然要感谢她。我知道这只是一杯茶而已，但我依然要感谢她。

注1：飞地是一种特殊的人文地理现象，指隶属于某一行政区管辖但不与本区毗连的土地，这里指小隔间。原文的用词很传神，故保留。

"我可以请问你的名字吗？" Charlotte慢慢地问道。有的鬼魂什么事也不愿意告诉她，他们很少问问题，总是我行我素。从过去的经验来看，她知道鬼魂大多喜欢喝茶，她会尽量给他们每人都泡上一杯。

他紧紧抓着马克杯，眼神飘向窗外，盯着天空。Charlotte已经学会忽略他们眼中的痛苦了，因为那些痛苦总是过分地深沉而强烈，但她仍是在这种强烈的情感下微微颤抖着。他看起来是那样忧惧，那样悲哀。

一定是因为有什么事情，她想，什么和他有关的事情…

"我是James。"他想过要把姓也说出来，可这对她有什么区别吗？

"Charlotte。"她越过茶几向他伸出手。他愣了几秒，也伸出自己的手握了一下。

"Charlotte。"我重复着，这名字很适合她。她的手就像茶的香气一样带给我力量，我能感受到她的静脉里流动着的血液和她跳动着的心脏。这种力量是犹豫而脆弱的。生命，如秋叶般易碎，又如飓风般坚强。

"他喜欢你吗？"她语气平缓地问，"你的战友？"

当然了，我想。但他还在吗？我已经不能确定了，但我依旧相信着。他就在那里，在世界的某一个角落。

少校站在山坡上。

独自一人。

或许在某种意义上，

他也终于自由了。

他终于能够自由地回忆自己犯下的大错，并表达他的哀痛与愤怒了，这个错误牺牲了那么多人的生命。他曾经的战友们，他曾经的战友和他们的战马。

今天是他的最后一天，一年了，他已经将他仅剩的时间全部用于悲伤的计数，即使是主动提供，他也从不试图寻求别人的帮助。他不希求任何人的怜悯或是理解，只希望能像一个真正的战士一样用余生去忏悔。

他终于来到了最后一天。

他知道没有什么地方比这里更适合作为终结的地方了，在这个一切开始的地方。

"我不能保证我们一定能找到他。" Charlotte说。这是她离开公寓登上火车后说的唯一一句话，然后就是三个小时的沉默。

我只能点头，我明白。我寻求的机会本身就微乎其微，我明白的。

我不喜欢这列火车的速度，简直就像是在地面上飞一样。在这样一段"飞行"中，我们难道还能欣赏乡间的绿草和大树吗？车上的灯也令人反感，它们对于我的眼睛来说太亮了。

这个世界完全变了。

一直都在变。

Charlotte是个聪明的小家伙，我感激她暂时的收留。她说她知道我的战友现在会在哪里，但愿她能猜对。即使我知道我亲爱的朋友真的在那里，恐怕时间也不会等我太久了，我害怕他会又一次先我一步从我的世界里溜走。这份恐惧磨蚀着我的心，甚至让我无法想下去。

我们下了火车，过程仓促而匆忙。人们推推搡搡、挤挤挨挨，这真是个没有人情味的世界，人们甚至都没时间看向别人的眼睛了。就好像他们很害怕一样，害怕和别人有任何精神上的交流。这真不可思议，我可记不得我活着那时的样子了。Charlotte这样的孩子怎么能应付好一个这样的世界啊…

这里的空气让人感觉好多了，这片风景也是让我感到熟悉。绿色堆满了整个视野，以至于占领了我所有的感官。我们坐在火车上时，一场雾蒙蒙的雨就已经笼罩了整个英格兰，连地上的沙粒都被雨水磨得光滑了一些，而雷电带来的沉重而可怖的压迫感则让人有些喘不过气。现在我们已经远离城市，远离那些噪声和灯光了。这里的天是昏暗的，翻滚的云团在即将到来的风暴的压迫下颤抖着，我担心自己要赶不上时间了。

Charlotte走在我前面，我们下台阶离开车站。我们沿着一条泥泞的小路前行，她的靴子在泥地里发出咯吱吱的响声。忽然，她被凹凸不平的地面绊了一下，我试图在她跌倒前拉住她，让她能够保持平衡。这小而无意义的动作让我感到快乐，我能够接住她、触摸到她、把她拉起来都让我感到自己还是有一点用处的。有什么东西正在改变，曾经的我孑然一身，而现在终于有人同行了。

我们继续向前走着，Charlotte使用了某种我从没见过也不想了解的工具。过了一会儿，她在路边停了下来。

"这里。"她的眼睛还盯着手上的"手机"，而手指则指向了一段石墙的缺口处。她的上衣袖口长的覆盖住了手指，提醒着我她还是个孩子。她还那么年轻呢，还有丰富多彩的生活在等着她。

我顺着她的手指看去，石墙后面是一座小山。我们离开大路，走上了一条狭窄的小径。

意识到自己不自觉地就走上那条路时，我惊讶地停了下来。这是怎么回事？这样的直觉要带我到哪里去？

Charlotte坐在墙头上休息，她已经爬到了石墙光滑的边缘，微微晃动着双腿，以她的身高，腿是垂不到地面的。

这是她第一次对我露出笑容，也是一个鼓励的符号。

"去吧，如果你幸运的话，他会在那里的。"

这是一个提示，这次旅行属于我而不是她，这段时光也属于我而不是她。这正在褪色的一切都属于我。

我转过身去，继续向山顶行进，却不知道自己在找寻着什么。

那时候有多少人啊？

有多少个生命在那一天消逝不见？

父亲、儿子、兄弟、爱人。

都战死了，都逝去了。

少校就要以他最初到来的方式离开这个世界了。罪恶的枷锁禁锢着他，让他的灵魂像灰烬一样乌黑。

他已经很明智地花完了他应得的时间。他聆听忏悔并导引迷失归途的人，寻找着已经坠落成灰的战士们的墓碑以表达自己对他们的尊重。

但这些并不足以洗涤他的灵魂，他的肺中注满了水，骨骼断成碎片，血液也已流尽，心中思绪也已化作片片暗影—仅仅是暗影而已。

这将是他的最后一天了。

他选择在这里度过这一天，在这片土地上。

他站在大树的树荫下，感受不到雨点下落，只有刺骨的寒风呼啸着。

但他会一直待在这里，直到属于他的时间沙漏中最后一粒沙子落下。

我做的这一切足够了吗？我的罪孽是否已经赎完？还有什么人让我放心不下吗？

自己又要怎样才能知道这一切的答案呢？

他的身体发着抖，这就是恐惧吗？他曾经以为自己对恐惧本身已经了如指掌，但当这一切到来时，他才发现自己什么都不明白，简直毫无所知。

闭上眼睛，他将所有的精力用在呼吸上，即使这已没有意义，平静地渡过忘川已经是他最后的慰藉。

吸气…呼气…吸气…呼气…吸气…

紧跟着的就是死亡。

"Jamie。"

呼气…

是他们在呼唤他回来吗？不，他认出了那个声音。他已经用了几十年的时间，只为了记住那个人说的最后一句话。

转过身，Jamie Stewart少校的心里只有悲伤。为什么他的意识在最后一刻还要开这样的玩笑？这真是残忍。

但他就在那里，这不是幻象。

"Nicholls上尉。"Jamie将信将疑地说道。

上尉整了整帽子，大笑了起来。笑里是满满的悲伤凄凉，还掺杂着泪水，但这至少是一个笑啊。

他展开一个忧伤的笑："真可恶，Jim。这么长时间过去了，我们都…你来的真是时候。"

少校顿住了，有人正在叫着他的名字。

"Jim。"

跌跌撞撞地走上前，Jamie和Jim紧紧地拥抱，简直要将对方肺里的空气都挤压出来。

Jamie用他所有的力气拍着挚友的背，滚烫的泪水从他空洞的眼眶中溢出。

"Jim，好家伙，能见到你…真不错。"

Nicholls上尉喘着气："可不只是不错。"

Jamie知道自己的时间不多了，他轻轻推开了Jim。

"Jim，"他说道，心中又一次升起一丝恐惧，"你有没有…有没有什么时候原谅过我？"

上尉抬起眼睛看着他的挚友，他的同伴。愧疚和痛苦如同烈性毒药一般腐蚀着他的心，他简直不能想象有人能背负着如此沉重的包袱活下去。

Jim将手放在少校的胸膛上，语气平淡地安慰着他：

"Jamie，这里没有什么事情需要原谅。"

少校的身体陡然轻松了许多，他不由得挺直了背。他觉得自己自由了。

眼泪从脸颊上滚落下来，他自由了。

这里没有什么事情需要原谅。

为了掩饰自己的虚弱与疲劳，少校转过身看向原野。远处是伸展绵延的山峦，茂盛的青草地中隐隐约约有三匹马。

它们在被雨浸过的草地上飞跑着，欢快的叫声回荡在平原上。

Nicholls上尉的视线也转向了那几匹马。

他们不发一语地站在那里，注视着那些美丽的生物在原野上来回地奔跑着。这就是自由。

"你看见它们了吗？"少校问道，祈祷着这番景象不是上帝送给他的的另一个幻景。

上尉将手轻轻搭在他的肩上："我看见了。"

少校第一次发现自己的感觉如此真实而灵敏，他自由了，再也不是心的囚徒。

"我一直在思考并追忆着往昔。"

一只小马驹飞跑着冲到了母亲身边，第三匹马看起来很精神，就像他的Topthorn一样通体乌黑，气势令人生畏。

"我们怎么能，Jim？把那些可爱的生物卷入恐怖的战争中去。"

"我们本该让它们自由地奔跑，"上尉说道，"可是那时的我们都变成傻瓜了。"

少校点了点头："我觉得现在也是。"

"今天是我的最后一天，"他说，"我感觉这一切都要结束了。"

"今天是我的第一天。"

"哦。"少校把视线从远处的草地上移开了。

"那你应该走了，你还有很多事可做。"

"是吗？"Nicholls上尉半信半疑。

少校点了点头："你看，当我的时间到了的时候，你就找到了我，不是吗？"

上尉显得有些局促："我有帮手。"

"总之祝你好运。"

"你也是，Jamie。"

他们最后一次握住对方的手，最后一次说再见。

在属于少校的时间沙漏中，最后一粒流砂落下了。

而上尉的时间才刚刚开始。

Charlotte坐在石墙的边沿上，上下摇晃着腿。

他一定在那里的，她想，这已经有一会儿了。

她低头盯着自己的裙子，无意识地用手捻着上面的丝线。

我希望他就在那儿。

不一会儿，她就听到军靴踏在半干的泥土上的声音由远及近地传来。

抬起头，她望着James从小径上走来，他很快就走到了她身边，清澈的蓝眼睛里仿佛有滚动着的泪珠。

"你找到他了。"她说道，这不是一个疑问句。

"我找到他了。"

"我很高兴。"Charlotte说。

然后就是极长时间的沉默，他们并肩走着，回到了车站。

有些沙哑的声音从广播里传出，提醒着Charlotte她的那一列火车已经到站。

她转头看向那个鬼魂，告别是她很讨厌的一个部分，但这总是要到来的。

"你会乘另一班车，是吗？"她问道，虽然早已知道答案。

James点了点头。

"是的。"

如果她是在掩藏对离别的伤感的话，那么她应该做的很成功吧。Charlotte是个可爱而温柔的女孩，和她相处的时光很让人愉悦。

她握住我的手。她的手很温暖，脉搏跃动着生命的气息，她轻声说道："愿你安息，James。"

她的话就像某种甜蜜的祷告词，我拥抱了她，感受着她的心跳和呼吸，她无微不至的关心和爱。她看起来有些惊讶，但我不由得想这么做。我非常感激她，如果没有她的帮助，Jamie到最后也只能是孤单一人。

"用我的荣誉担保，我真的很感谢你。"我知道说这些是不够的，无论说什么都不会足够。

我看着她登上火车，她站在车门边，车门关上后她的视线依然追随着我。起初车速很慢，但很快就加速到了超乎我想象的地步，我只能目送着火车消失在视野的尽头。

雨又一次从苍穹中落下，雨声就像教堂的钟声一样响亮。

教堂的钟声。

我忽然明白下一步应该做什么了。

我的时间短暂，这世上还有我必须做的事情。

在我真正得到自由之前。

End

作者的话：

感谢你们的阅读，我很高兴能收到留言，这篇文章忽然飞到我的脑海里，我不得不把它记录下来，要不然简直什么事都做不了。

我真的很喜欢他们之间的友谊，同时也希望他们的故事有一个结局，所以就写了这篇文章。

BB

译者的freetalk：对文章的理解见仁见智，其中也有一些比较意识流的东西可能各人理解不一样吧，结尾很开放，任由大家想象。总之翻译很扭曲，我很努力地在自己理解的基础上不改变原文含义，模糊的地方也就让它模糊了，这里对读者表示抱歉。


End file.
